dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
T-ARA
Archivo:20110802_tara_rolypoly_01.jpg ¿T-ARA? *'Nombre: '''T-ara (티아라) pronunciado "Tiara" **'¿Por que?:' - *'Núm. de miembros: 7 chicas *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Amarillo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Diadems *'Agencia: ''Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School, Supernova, SeeYa y Davichi).'' Carrera thumb|288px|T-ara 'Pre Debut' El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años. A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncio la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenian distintos gustos de la musica del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut fue considerado negativo al criticar los netizens,la mala sincronización de los labios con el playback de la canción y que su rendimiento parecía de niños de primaria. El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo,todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo y en directo. Integrantes Archivo:566.png Las miembros son: Jiyeon. Hwayoung. Soyeon. Boram. Qri. Hyomin. Eunjung. Ex miembros: Jiae. Jiwon '☆Boram☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Boram ' (보람) '''Nombre completo: '''Jeon Bo Ram (전보람) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22-Marzo-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocalista '''Estatura: 153.5cm Peso: '''46Kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Colegio: '''Univesidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2008 SingleProject Vol 1.愛 '''Familia: '''Jeon Yong Rok (Padre) Lee Min Young (Madre) '''Mini Biografía Su madre Lee Mi Young es una famosa actriz y su padre es Jeon Yong Rok un cantante. Antes de su debut con T-ara, debuto en solitario y saco un álbum titulado “Lucifer projeck Vol 1” en el 2008, mas adelante un single titulado “From Memory”. Tambien fue modelo para una revista de moda. Participo en el MV titulado “Feeling You” de Kebee. En el 2009 aparece en el drama “Soul”. Ha participado en el Music Drama de la canción “Tik Tok” de 2PM y Yoon Eun Hye , para el anuncio de cerveza “Cass”. Fue la segunda en ocupar el puesto de lider, ya que antes de unirse a T-ara tuvó una experiencia en solitario. ☆Q-Ri☆ thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Qri (큐리) / JiHyun (지현) '''Nombre real: '''Lee Ji Hyun (이지현) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista Estatura: '''162cm '''Peso: '''44kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Colegio: '''Universidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: 2009 Familia: Padre / Madre Mini Biografía Fue modelo para varias empresas antes de su debut. Fue modelo de portada de la revista Ceci en octubre del 2009. Aparece en el drama “Queen Seon Duk” de la MBC, en el 2009. Estuvo en el proyecto de “T-ara & Supernova” (Time to Love). ☆Soyeon☆ thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Soyeon (소연) '''Nombre real: Park In Jung (박인정) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10-Octubre-1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal '''Estatura: '''163cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 '''Mini Biografía En el 2005 gano la medalla de oro en la competición de la CMB ChinChin Music Festival. Es una Ex-aprendiz de la SM Entertainment, y antes de su debut con T-ara fue entrenada ser una de las 9 miembros de las “Girls Generation”, pero debido a problemas personales se retiro, en la actualidad tiene buenas relaciones con las Girls Generation. En el 2009 participo en la programa de variedad “Baseball invincible” y “Invincible Youth” de la KBS. En el 2011 participa en el programa Oh my school. ☆EunJung☆ thumb|left|300px Nombre: '''Eun Jung (은정) '''Nombre completo:(함은정) Ham Eun Jung Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1988 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista. Rapera Principal Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Colegio: '''Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo (Artes escenicas) '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 '''Familia: '''Padre / Madre '''Hobbys: '''Cine,revistas de moda,lectura '''Especialidad: '''TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana) Montar a caballo Cumple años el mismo día que su compañera de grupo, Qri '''Mini Biografía Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”.En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House .También participo en el drama Dream High y ahora esta casada con Lee JangWoo en el programa We Got Married. Fue lider de T-ara en su debut porque su periodo de trainee era mayor al de las demas chicas. ☆Hyomin☆ thumb|left|300px Nombre: Hyo Min (효민) / Sun Young (선영) Nombre real: '''Park Sun Young (박선영) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Mayo-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Lider / Vocalista / Rapera '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''43kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Colegio: Univirsidad de Seong Gyun Gwan University (Artes escenicas) Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 '''Hobbys: Escuchar Música / La Fotografía / Cocinar / Diseñar / Dibujar Mini Biografía A participado en varios Mv’s antes de su debut, como en F.T.Island “Heaven”, SS501 “Unlock”, SG Wannabe “Amazing Breakup”. En el 2005 participo en el drama “Delightful Girl Choon Hyang” de la KBS. También ha participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman” en el que participan Seeya y Davichi. En un miembro regular del programa de variedad “Invincible Youth” que se emitió en el 2009. Donde conoció a Sunny (SNSD), con la que tiene una estrecha relación, llegando a formar la "Subyung Couple" en el programa, ya que Hyomin nunca se separaba de Sunny (incluso hoy en día las dos son muy amigas). Tambien el 2010 participo en el drama My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox. Desempeñara el rol de lider para las promociones "Roly-Poly", tanto para Corea como para Japón. '☆Hwayoung☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: Hwa Young (화영) Nombre completo: Ryu Hwa Young (류화영) Fecha de Nacimiento: '22-Abril-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Rapera '''Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: '- '''Tipo de sangre: - Colegio: - Curiosidades Debut: 2010 Familia: '''Hermana gemela Ryu Hyo Yung (Coed School) '''Mini Biografia Hwayoung fue la ultima en unirse al grupo en las promociones del mini album "Temptastic", tiene un hermana gemela que tambien pertenece a la agencia Core Contents Media, y es integrante del Grupo Coed School. ☆Jiyeon☆ thumb|left|300px Nombre: Jiyeon (지연) Nombre completo: '''Park Ji Yeon (박지연) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''07-Junio-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Colegio: '''HyeHwa Girls High '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 '''Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano mayor Hobbys: '''Dormir, Peliculas '''Especialidad: '''Deportes, Cocina '''Mini Biografía Fue modelo de la marca Smart en el 2008 junto con SHINee. Colaboro en el MV “My Baby” de SGWannabe. En el 2008 apareció en el drama “Aeja Eonni Minja”, mas adelante en los dramas “Soul”, “High Kick Through The Roof” y “God of Study” este ultimo drama en el 2010. En el 2009 se unió al grupo “Women Generation” junto con Seeya u Davichi. Apareció en el drama "Jungle Fish 2" junto a Lee joon (MBLAQ) Discografia ﻿ ﻿ 'Discografia Coreana' 'Álbum' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Repackages' 'Colaboraciones' Videografía﻿﻿ thumb|left|294px|Good Personthumb|300px|right|T-ARA - Roly Poly Ver. 2 thumb|294px|left|T.T.L (Time To Love) - T-Ara & Supernova thumb|right|294px|Lies thumb|294px|left|We Are The One thumb|294px|right|Apple is A thumb|294px|right|Like the First Time thumb|294px|left|YaYaYa thumb|294px|right|Why Are You Being Like Thisthumb|282px|left|I go crazy because of you thumb|282px|left|bo peep bo peep Galería 2hhequh.jpg 2e3vbeq.jpg 2jbleuq.jpg 2mwrmeb.jpg 5afeih.jpg 6ae2550981a7c1e2_tara_intercrew_10.jpg 24pw7cz.jpg 34rf634.jpg 110fv9e.jpg 72abe332e31a58bc_tara_intercrew_7.jpg 248557_149447691793623_100001851786919_323045_4423776_n.jpg 20100428_tara3.jpg iriver-03.jpg iriver-05.jpg iriver-06.jpg T-arafgdfg.jpg t-ara_summer02.jpg tara02j.jpg t-ara-i-go-crazy-because-of-you.jpg tarairiver2_thumb.jpg tumblr_llqw7pUNt81qdsdazo1_500.jpg t-ara-iriver-03.jpg tumblr_ljs6zsRmmT1qiaxrzo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkm3zdkS1o1qe65h9o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljtqteKjtP1qiaxrzo1_500.png tumblr_ln2i3cBvDp1qep35a.jpg tumblr_ln2i4aCoo11qep35a.jpg tumblr_ln2i5dpFJA1qep35a.jpg 20110627_tara_rolypoly_7.jpg 20110620_tara_concept_2.jpg 268991_249631961719499_188579467824749_1208915_7054263_n.jpg tumblr_lnn6d31zXq1qf19umo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnn6f65UsY1qf19umo1_500.jpg gjn.jpg 20110627_tara_rolypoly_3.jpg Tara+T3.png Tara+Temptastic.png 151061_163980546974705_159483380757755_293004_1495426_n.jpg 261908_214424495260604_139773882725666_531706_2738402_n.jpg 260222_209094515794736_199009880136533_521835_3140925_n.jpg Tara+20091124__1.png Tara+intercrew+summer+2010+Collecti.png Tara+png.png t-ara roly.jpg 20110816_tara2.jpg 20110816_tara3.jpg 20110816_tara4.jpg 20110816_tara5.jpg 20110816_tara6.jpg 20110816_tara7.jpg 20110816_tara8.jpg 20110816_tara9.jpg 20110816_tara10.jpg 20110816_TaraJiyeon.jpg tumblr_lq589fvCek1qf1tzp.jpg tumblr_lq5878wOI11qf1tzp.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial - T-ara Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Eunjung| *Twitter Oficial | Hyomin| *Twitter Oficial | Jiyeon| *Twitter Oficial | Qri| *Twitter Oficial | Soyeon| *Twitter Oficial |Boram| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop